Boredom
by IfritDemon666
Summary: Link is exhausted and visits the castle. What happens after a 48 hour nap? Crack-fic. You may not like it but I sure as heck can enjoy it! XD


**Total crack-fic. **

**I was reading Blizaga Saga's fic "Release" (Totally would recommend it by the way.) when at the end of chapter four I was like "Hey! What if Link was so angry he punched a brick out of the wall?" WhAt ThE hElL, bRaIn! WhAt ThE hElL!**

**Sheesh! Just... Never mind.**

**So I elaborated on that idea and this was born. **

**Totally NOT how I imagine Link's personality to be, by the way.**

**Here you go.**

* * *

Link was sooooooo bored.

He was staying at Zelda's castle for a bit to have a break from his travels. He had had a strange adventure where he had to stay awake for three days to keep the moon in the sky or something or other. He had been so tired when he arrived that he went straight to his room and slept for 48 hours straight.

Thus was his problem. Everyone was asleep! He couldn't leave for fear of waking someone, that would just sully his good name! So here he was pacing in this room with a good six more hours before anyone would wake.

Link sighed and went over to his window. It was a new moon and very dark. He started pacing again.

"I am so bored Din-damn it!"

To accentuate his last word, Link had punched the wall so hard the brick gave way and went flying through the outside air. Link gaped at what he had just done. He went over to look outside and see where the brick had landed. It seemed to have hit one of the guards in the field he'd had to sneak past seven years ago. The unlucky man's helmet was dented and he was rubbing his head.

Link cringed. "That must've hurt," he said to himself.

He turned around and walked towards the desk at the left of the room's door. His eyes quickly scanned its contents. An inkwell, three leather-bound books, two feathered pens, and a stack of blank paper.

Link grinned to himself, earlier, out of boredom, he had practiced his sword techniques. He didn't dare use his bow or slingshot for fear of damaging his palace room... And waking people up. Now, he took a piece of paper and drew three circles on it with a feather pen like the targets at the Gerudo shooting range.

**3 Minutes Later**

Link was aiming his loaded wooden slingshot at the target. He had sort of glued it over the opening in the brick wall by smearing some of his blue potion over the edges. It worked like a charm.

Link looked at the target a moment longer before closing his eyes and letting a rapid fire of deku seeds loose. He opened them and saw that they all hit the paper within the second biggest circle, wrinkling it. He grinned at his accuracy. (Even if he was only, at most, ten feet away from the paper.)

The next couple hours went like a blur for Link. He had replaced the target and used arrows instead. He'd shot about thirty out of the opening when after one he thought he'd heard a scream. He decided it best to stop.

After that, he pulled a handful of deku nuts and started throwing them all over the room. He was temporarily blinded for a while but Link deemed it "worth it." During his 'visual impairment,' Link sat down at the desk and started doodling. Boy was he surprised when his vision came back.

Then, after using Farore's Wind to teleport all over his room, (there was a small incident under the bed that made him stop) Link started putting on masks and making faces in his mirror.

When Zelda entered Link's room, she was met with the sight of; cracked deku nut shells all over the room, a missing brick in the window wall, papers all over the floor, (some covered with blue potion, targets, and doodles) masks all over the floor, and Link lying on his bed staring all over the room with a purple, magnifying glassish thing over his eyes that had the symbol of truth on it.

* * *

**I considered writing more, but I like this ending.**

**What'd ya think? I tried to make Link sort of arrogant and childish.**

**As said before that's not how I imagine Link to be, but I thought it worked better this way.**

**Sorry it's so short but I'm not even supposed to be writing another story, I'm supposed to be writing chapter seven for Memory Lane...**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
